


Loaded Gun

by Skayt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: - Tout ira bien, Hunter.- Ah ouais, grince-t-il. Bah t'iras dire ça à la putain de balle que j'ai dans l'bide. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir reçu le mémo.





	Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> AoS reprend bientôt. Je suis prise d'un fou rire (bon, ça commence à se calmer maintenant, juste un bon gros éclat de rire pas discret qui me fait être heureuse de pas être en cours) chaque fois que je vois une photo promo de Hawkeye pour Ininity War (et même pas honte, d'abord). Je suis en train de me remettre activement à Clinton Francis J. Barton (le boulot m'a tuer -et oui le -er est volontaire, hein), j'ai un OS de près de 500p que j'ai pas terminé (on repassera pour le "OS" je pense). J'ai encore une petite dizaine d'OS à revoir, mettre au propre, envoyer à mon super-héro préféré pour correction... et je vais entamer un calendrier de l'avent Hawksilver (non c'est pas moi qui ait décidé du ship). Le calendrier sera posté, tout au long du mois de décembre, en version non corrigée sur Ao3. Je mettrais sur FFN une fois corrigé par ma super-héroïne préférée.
> 
> Comme les derniers OS postés, un petit Coulson (et May, Fitz, Simmons & co) se balade dans cet OS ce qui rend toujours son classement plus difficile sur FFN. C'est ce qui dessert fortement FFN et me pousse de plus en plus dans les bras de Ao3, d'ailleurs.
> 
> Un gros gros gros merci à super-LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé cet OS (y a loooongtemps en plus mais, vraiment, le boulot m'a plomber)
> 
> Evidemment, tout ça n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et croyez-moi : j'en pleure tous les soirs)

 

Jamais Fitz ne s'était imaginé, en rejoignant le S.H.I.E.L.D (et encore moins en quittant l'Académie), qu'il serait autant sur le terrain.

Il n'est pas _supposé_ être autant sur le terrain, merde !

Il est ingénieur, scientifique. Apparemment un de leur meilleur. Il fait partie du R&D du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tout le monde sait que les agents du R&D ne vont pas plus qu'une paire de fois sur le terrain... de toute leur carrière.

Toute. Leur. Carrière !

Ils ne sont pas formés pour le terrain, que diable.

Ils sont formés pour les laboratoires de pointe ; les ateliers tout aussi de pointe ; la gestion de matériel alien... pas les fusillades, les extractions et les missions suicides.

 

Ouais. Il s'est un peu trompé.

Un peu beaucoup trompé.

Depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe de Coulson, il n'arrête pas d'y aller, sur ce satané terrain.

En toute franchise, Fitz n'est pas sûr de s'il aime ça ou pas.

 

Les premières fois, _ses_ premières fois, la réponse était facile. Il détestait.

Maintenant ça l'est moins. Il commence étrangement à y prendre goût.

 

Aujourd'hui est donc une de ces fois, plus aussi singulières et rares qu'on lui avait assuré qu'elles seraient, où il se retrouve sur le terrain.

Coulson commence, peu à peu, à enregistrer le fait qu'il n'ait plus juste son équipe de base à commander et diriger. Il ne fait pas encore confiance, cependant, à qui n'est pas de cette équipe.

En renfort ? OK.

Aux commandes ou à un poste primordial ? Pas OK. Pas encore.

 

Fitz a été envoyé dans la salle de contrôle. Sa mission, s'il l'accepte (il l'a acceptée) était de récupérer un maximum de données de la base.

Un DCES next-gen à portée de main, l'ingénieur fait de son mieux et au plus vite.

 

Il a appris à ne pas sursauter à chaque coup de feu qu'il entend.

Hunter enchaîne les tirs. Leopold se demande si l'ancien mercenaire fait mouche à chaque fois ou si pas du tout ; s'il tire dans le tas et advienne que pourra.

Le fait est que, connaissant Hunter... tout est possible.

 

Lorsque le silence devient trop pesant, trop long et carrément inquiétant, Fitz met tout son matériel en sécurité (personne ne peut l'utiliser s'il ne fait pas partie du personnel autorisé mais sait-on jamais) et va voir.

Il avance lentement. Il n'oublie pas que la prudence est mère de sûreté, qu'il ne doit rien faire d'insensé. La vigilance est primordiale.

Un pas à la fois, il arrive finalement au niveau dont Hunter avait la charge. A la charge ? Ouais, « a la charge » c'est mieux. Moins flippant, tout ça.

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit tous les corps qui jonchent le sol.

Aucune trace de Hunter, pourtant.

Comment, à lui seul, Hunter a-t-il pu en maîtriser autant ?

Ça paraît incroyable.

C'est incroyable.

Bon sang... les agents qu'ils affrontent aujourd'hui ont bien dû recevoir un entraînement, une formation, non ?

Non... ?

 

Son DCES toujours dans les mains, Fitz se redresse un peu et essaie de se rassurer.

 

\- Hunter ? Appelle-t-il. Hunter ?

 

Quelqu'un saute derrière lui. L'irruption est si silencieuse que Fitz la remarque seulement une fois qu'il est trop tard pour lui.

Trop tard voulant ici dire : une fois qu'on a éjecté son arme de ses mains tremblantes, qu'un bras s'est enroulé autour de son cou, prêt à lui briser la nuque au moindre geste suspect et que le canon d'une arme (une vraie, cette fois, il pense) s'est collée contre sa tempe.

Trop tard, ouais. Et pas qu'un peu.

 

\- Montre-toi maintenant, connard, ordonne l'homme (qui s'adresse plus que probablement à Hunter).

 

Qui d'autre que Hunter pour prétendre au titre de « connard » ?

L'homme n'est pas de leur équipe ; ou il saurait que Fitz est de leur côté.

Ou alors c'est (encore) un putain d'infiltré mais il préfère ne pas y songer.

 

Fitz apprécie Hunter.

Parfois. De temps en temps. À petites doses.

Disons un jour sur deux, les jours d'orages... voire d'ouragans.

Ouais. Non. Les orages c'est bien.

Restons sur les orages.

 

Fitz, donc, apprécie Hunter.

Il n'est pas sûr que la réciproque soit vraie au point que l'homme abandonne son endroit sûr pour le sauver, cela dit.

S'il le fait, ce serait uniquement pour ne pas avoir la Team Coulson et Bobbi au cul.

 

L'ingénieur ne peut pas ne pas être soulagé quand il voit son coéquipier d'un jour apparaître de derrière l'une des étagères.

Hunter a beau braquer son arme sur eux, sur le taré qui tient Fitz en joug, Fitz n'est cependant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

Il est entre les deux.

 

On met un taré (Hunter) contre un autre taré (le taré derrière lui)... la seule certitude qu'on a : c'est qu'un taré va gagner.

On sait juste pas lequel.

 

\- Lâche-le, connard.

 

Génial. Deux connards et deux tarés.

Les voilà bien avancés, tiens.

 

\- Ton arme. À terre. Tout de suite.

 

N'importe qui réagirait au moins un peu.

La pression sur l'otage qui s'affirme ou se desserre un peu. La tête qui bascule, tourne, peu importe. La posture qui change d'un iota. Quelque chose. Peu importe.

Rien, pourtant. L'homme reste de marbre.

 

C'est un pro.

Et pas un pro bidon (non parce que... ça existe).

Un qui serait jalousé par le S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Hunter ne le perçoit pas de la même manière que Leopold.

Des petits cons imbus de leur personne et carrément trop sûrs de leurs capacités ? Il en a rencontrés des tas. Hors de question qu'il plie face à celui-ci et suive ses ordres à la noix.

 

Il tire.

L'autre se décale juste assez, toujours avec Fitz dans les bras, pour éviter le coup supposément fatal et, du même coup, tire aussi.

À deux reprises.

Une fois dans la jambe. Une fois dans le ventre.

 

Lance s'effondre.

Il lâche son arme, qui glisse sous une étagère.

Le mercenaire plaque les deux mains sur la blessure au ventre. La respiration rapide, il essaie de se calmer.

Paniquer après s'être fait tirer dessus à deux reprises ne va pas aider son cas.

 

Fitz est jeté sur le côté.

Le taré qui reste debout, qui a « gagné » (si tant est qu'on puisse gagner quoi que ce soit dans un moment pareil), paraît ne pas s'inquiéter du danger que peut représenter le petit ingénieur gringalet dont il s'est servi pour récupérer Hunter.

Il n'a pas tort.

 

Fitz n'attend pas. Il se précipite près du nouvel agent râleur, qu'il a appris à apprécier et tolérer.

Une épaule appuyée contre l'étagère la plus proche, l'ancien mercenaire regarde l'ingénieur et se force à sourire.

 

\- Mon secteur est sécurisé, annonce le Taré dans son oreillette. Juste besoin d'une équipe médicale pour un des tocards. J'attaque le secteur suivant. Et... et le reste de mon équipe est à terre aussi. La prochaine fois, donnez m'en des bons, s'il-vous-plaît.

 

Hunter regarde Fitz, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

\- Préviens les autres qu'un guignol arrive vers eux.

 

Leopold hoche la tête.

Il active son micro.

Il soupire, il souffle, ça ne va pas, ça craint... mais il peut encore faire quelque chose de bien.

 

\- Coulson ? Hunter est à terre. Je le ramène au Quinjet. Y a six de leurs agents à terre. Celui qui reste se dirige vers votre secteur.

\- Mack, allez aider Fitz. Jemma, préparez-vous pour soigner Hunter et envoyez une équipe récupérer les agents dont Hunter s'est occupé. Ils pourront certainement nous apprendre quelques trucs. May, Bobbi, terminez notre niveau. Daisy et moi nous occupons de lui.

 

Bien que le geste soit vain (les autres ne sont pas là pour le voir) Fitz hoche la tête.

Les décisions que Coulson prend en situation d'urgence ne sont pas toujours les bonnes (elles sont rarement bonnes, en fait. Coulson veut trop souvent bien faire pour leur bien) mais restent meilleures que les siennes.

Bon sang... s'il était resté à son poste, Hunter irait bien. Il irait très bien. Il aurait pu faire les choses à sa sauce sans avoir à se soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'ingénieur imbécile.

 

\- Il faudrait aussi qu'on récupère le matériel dans...

\- Tu iras récupérer ton matos pendant que je continuerai d'avancer avec Hunter.

 

Comment ne pas être d'accord avec Mack ?

Facile.

On ne peut pas ne pas être d'accord

Sa décision est sensée, rationnelle et d'une logique imparable.

Mack sait bien faire ça, lui... prendre de bonnes décisions.

 

\- Tout ira bien, Hunter.

\- Ah ouais, grince-t-il. Bah t'iras dire ça à la putain de balle que j'ai dans l'bide. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir reçu le mémo.

 

Fitz force un sourire.

 

\- Je préférais encore son putain d'arc.

 

Il fronce les sourcils, cette fois.

Un arc ?

Il y a très peu d'hommes, dans le monde, qui ont encore un arc pour arme de prédilection.

Trickshot. _Buck Chisholm_ est le seul qui lui vient à l'esprit, là, maintenant.

Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaires dans lesquelles baignent Chisholm.

 

\- Oh c'est pas vr-

 

Un étage plus bas, Coulson et Daisy se préparent à croiser l'homme qui a tiré sur Hunter.

L'inhumaine a senti sa présence grâce aux vibrations dans le sol.

Ils ont beau ne pas les aimer, ils sont passés aux armes véritables.

Leurs DCES n'avaient plus de cartouches et leurs réserves étaient épuisées.

Ils devront faire de leur mieux pour pas trop grièvement l'amocher. Juste... bien l'amocher.

 

Daisy est la première à apercevoir leur homme, au détour d'un couloir.

Elle et Coulson pressent légèrement l'allure.

Ils ont une petite équipe sur cet étage mais... ils ont comme l'impression qu'ils ne feront pas le poids face à lui.

 

Leur impression s'avère correcte.

Leur homme saute sur le dos d'un des agents et y reste perché le temps de mettre les autres à terre, ou se servir de lui comme tremplin.

Il n'a aucun mal à se battre contre eux.

C'est comme si...

 

\- La vache... il est doué.

 

Coulson hoche négligemment la tête. Il ne quitte des yeux le dos de l'homme qui met toute son équipe en déroute.

Il se rappelle d'une époque où c'était la sienne, d'équipe, qui faisait ce genre de ravages.

 

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonne Coulson, brandissant son arme et ajustant son tir.

 

L'ennemi ne donne pas signe d'avoir entendu l'ordre. Ou s'en fiche totalement.

Probablement le second point, d'ailleurs.

Phil réitère l'ordre.

Toujours rien.

Rien, si on considère comme _rien_ l'agent inconscient qui vient de s'écrouler et rejoindre le tas de ses camarades.

 

Ouaip.

Pas si _rien_ que ça, à bien y réfléchir.

 

Il tire.

C'est seulement une fois la détente pressée, une fois qu'il est trop tard, que l'autre individu daigne se tourner vers eux et leur montrer son visage.

 

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent au même moment lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

 

* * *

 

Plus haut, Mack supporte Hunter qui, sans s'arrêter, gémit et grogne de douleur.

Apparemment, son ami déteste se faire tirer dessus.

Heureusement qu'il est là pour le spécifier, hein. Bah oui. En général, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D aiment ça. C'est bien connu.

 

\- Si je tenais cet enfoiré, je lui ferais bouffer ses putains de balles. Et ses putains de flèches. Quel genre de malade tordu utilise encore un arc, bordel ? Il se prend pour Robin des Bois ou quoi ?

\- Hunter... soupire Mackenzie.

\- Peut pas retourner à Sherwood ?

 

Mack secoue la tête.

Aussi fatigué soit-il par les plaintes incessantes de son ami, l'entendre pester est aussi étonnamment appréciable.

Tant que Hunter râle et partage son mécontentement avec les autres, c'est que ce n'est pas trop trop grave.

 

* * *

 

Silencieusement, ils se regardent.

Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux alors que l'homme blessé tombe de son perchoir pour s'écraser au sol dans un gémissement douloureux.

Le perchoir en question se dépêche de se baisser pour lui passer les menottes.

L'agent ignore les grognements de douleur de l'ennemi ; il ne fait pas cas de ses paupières qui s'ouvrent et se ferment un peu trop vite ; ignore totalement la respiration qui s'accélère et les « putain » qu'il marmonne.

 

Ce qu'il remarque, par contre, c'est le cri du directeur qui se précipite vers eux.

Trop concentré qu'il est sur eux, venant de revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, Coulson ne remarque pas que Daisy est en difficulté.

 

Une tête rousse, arrivée au moment même où son collègue tombait, s'est jetée sur la jeune inhumaine.

Elle enroule ses jambes autour des épaules de cette dernière (c'est quoi cette habitude de bondir sur les gens, encore ?) et, sans le moindre état d'âme, enfonce dans son cou une des fléchettes sédatives qu'elle a récupérées tantôt.

Elle court ensuite vers son ami.

 

\- Tony ? Cap ? Clint est blessé. Je reste avec lui. Faites venir une éq-

 

Fait exceptionnellement rare : Black Widow ne va pas au bout de sa phrase.

Trop choquée pour la finir, elle devient silencieuse.

Elle laisse tout en suspens, ignore les appels des autres.

 

Bouche bée, Natasha Romanov approche de son ami. Du meilleur qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Du seul qu'elle ait jamais eu mais ça ne lui enlève en rien sa valeur.

 

Les derniers mètres, elle les fait sur les genoux, en une glissade maîtrisée.

 

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une catastrophe ?

 

Clint sourit.

 

\- Oui. Une ou deux fois.

 

Il inspire un grand coup. Hawkeye grimace sitôt après.

Coulson ne l'a pas loupé.

Alors il éclate de rire.

Ça fait un mal de chien mais il éclate de rire. Il rit juste. Il a l'impression de littéralement éclater de rire. Il va mourir.

 

\- L'évac médicale arrive.

\- Dites à Bruce de se tenir prêt pour le stabiliser, ordonne Natasha (ils auront vraiment besoin de prendre un vrai médecin, un jour).

 

La tête de Clint sur les genoux de Coulson, le regard perçant et acéré de l'archer passe nerveusement de l'un à l'autre.

De Natasha à Philip.

Ses lèvres s'agitent. Elles s'ouvrent, se ferment, s'étirent et s'abaissent.

 

\- Calme, Barton.

\- Calme ? T'es mort, Coulson. Et t'es là (il souffle). Putain. Je comprends c'que Cap a senti quand il a su pour Bucky. (Clint regarde Coulson et le tue du regard) T'avise pas de prendre ça pour un compliment. Son pote est le Soldat de l'Hiver.

 

Coulson essaie de dire quelque chose mais un regard noir de Clint le convainc du contraire.

Black Widow et Hawkeye savent y faire.

 

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D regarde ses autres agents.

Daisy inconsciente plus loin. Les autres agents pas beaucoup plus conscients ou, s'ils le sont, un peu à l'écart et qui regardent la scène, perdus.

 

\- Pas par choix. Hydra. T'es pas Hydra. T'es qu'un... gros naze.

 

On repassera pour l'insulte.

 

Le reste de l'équipe arrive.

Ils arrivent à ne pas trop tiquer face à Coulson ; à l'exception de Tony qu jure par tous les diables et tous les saints.

Steve, bien qu'il soit surpris de voir l'agent Coulson parmi les autres, les ennemis, Hydra, se concentre sur Hawkeye.

 

Quand ce n'est pas Tony, c'est Clint.

Quand ce n'est pas Clint, c'est Tony.

Les rares fois où ce n'est ni Tony, ni Clint... c'est quelqu'un d'autre (logique quand tu nous tiens).

Le problème, ici, c'est que de ce qu'il voit... Clint avait l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main.

 

\- Clint ? Appelle doucement Captain America pour que son coéquipier se tourne vers lui et oublie un peu Coulson.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien, Cap, marmonne juste l'archer. _Oh_.

\- Oh ?

 

 _Oh_ n'est pas le genre de truc qu'on attend dans cette situation.

 

\- Je pense que j'ai abattu un minion de Coulson.

 

Heureusement que Steve a pu rattraper une partie (infime) des films qu'il avait en retard sinon la référence lui aurait totalement échappé.

Vu le contexte, il aurait quand même su comprendre. Peut-être.

Au pire, ç'aurait pas été si grave.

 

\- Hunter, confirme Coulson.

\- Hunt- _aw..._ c'est Bob qui va être contente, putain.

 

Relevée et appuyée sur un agent subalterne, encore vaseuse, Daisy essaie de suivre ce qui se dit.

Elle a vu que les Avengers étaient ici et en est ravie. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Puis elle voit la femme qui l'a attaquée parler comme si de rien était avec eux.

Elle voit Captain _fucking_ America vérifier l'état de celui qui a blessé Hunter et attaqué Fitz (sans s'en prendre à lui, ceci dit).

Elle entend le taré blond parler de Bobbi sitôt apprend-il qui il a blessé.

 

\- Oh merde.

 

Personne ne réagit. C'est comme si elle avait parlé dans le vent.

Ou presque.

Elle voit Thor (ça doit être Thor ; elle veut que ce soit Thor) la regarder rapidement. À croire qu'il sait ce qu'elle est, que Lady Sif lui ait dit, malgré sa promesse.

Ou qu'il a compris tout seul, comme le grand Asgardien qu'il est.

 

\- May, Bobbi, vous pouvez arrêter. Tout le monde est maîtrisé. Ceux qui restent sont de notre côté.

\- Ils ont tiré sur Hunter, rappelle-t-on inutilement.

\- Et nous leur avons tiré dessus en retour. Hawkeye est à terre.

 

Il y a un silence de l'autre côté de la communication.

Ça parle tout bas.

Ça jure tout haut.

 

\- Clint est ici ? Réagit l'agent Morse. Oh c'est pas vrai... les deux. Les deux.

 

Natasha sourit malgré elle.

Pas « malgré elle » malgré elle. Son sourire est délibéré. Mais... elle sait que Clint n'aime pas quand elle sourit comme ça.

Il n'aime pas quand elle se réjouit des situations merdiques des autres.

 

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il... ira bien, soupire Phil.

\- Assez bien pour te botter le cul dès qu'on m'aura soigné, confirme Clint. Oh. Cap. Je peux demander à Bucky de lui botter le cul pour moi ?

 

Steve réfléchit.

C'est ce qui choque le plus l'agent Coulson : que Captain America ait vraiment l'air de considérer la question et d'envisager pouvoir y répondre par l'affirmative.

 

\- Bucky ? Demande-t-il à l'oreillette.

\- Je botterai tous les culs qu'on me demandera de botter, sourit James.

\- Fantastique. Je passe commande, alors. (Clint grimace) Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on abat ?

 

Coulson soupire de nouveau.

Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit l'éventualité que le sergent Barnes puisse être de la mission.

Être dans le Quinjet en attente d'une demande de renfort, c'est être de la mission.

 

\- Coulson ? Hunter est avec moi. Je m'en occupe. Mais l'équipe envoyée récupérer les agents ennemis n'a trouvé personne.

\- Ils travaillent avec les Avengers.

\- Les... pardon, monsieur ? Tique Jemma. J'ai cru entendre... vous avez bien dit les Avengers ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça explique l'arc après lequel râlait Hunter, sourit Fitz, ravi d'avoir une explication (et de comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas été tué). Coulson ! C'est Hawkeye qui a tiré. Il devait pas savoir qui on était. Il faut p-

 

Le directeur soupire.

Il aurait aimé que cette prise de conscience, que cette information, vienne plus tôt.

Comme... avant qu'il tire sur Hawkeye, par exemple.

Vraiment, ce n'est que ça : un exemple.

 

Coulson regarde son ancien agent.

Son regard devient plus flou, plus vitreux, moins concentré.

Clint est toujours en train de regarder les Avengers mais ce n'est plus Natasha qu'il essaie de fixer.

 

\- Tu restes avec nous, Clint, lui demande Steve en se préparant pour le remettre debout et l'aider à retourner au jet. À trois, je te déplace. Un... trois.

 

Phil est surpris de ne pas avoir entendu de « deux » de la part de Captain America.

Captain America est supposé dire « deux ».

Captain America _doit_ dire « deux ».

Si Captain America ne dit pas « deux »... alors qui pour dire « deux » ?

 

\- 'teeeeeeeve. D'jà entendu parler du deux entre le un et le trois, putain ?

 

Bobbi a définitivement un genre d'hommes.

 

* * *

 

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils finissent par retourner à l'air libre.

L'équipe de Coulson regarde toujours les Avengers.

Ils n'en reviennent toujours pas que leur directeur connaisse l'équipe.

Les héros, eux, parlent entre eux.

Ils regardent de temps en temps vers Coulson mais s'adressent rarement à lui.

 

Bucky et Bruce sont en attente pour eux.

Le deuxième, les yeux ronds, dévisage l'homme en costume.

Coulson ?

Impossible.

Il est cependant forcé de ne pas rester étonné trop longtemps.

Clint a _encore_ réussi à finir blessé, et il ose dire ne pas avoir de super-puissance, après ça.

 

\- J'ai une équipe dans le Quinjet qui peut s'occuper de lui, propose Coulson.

 

Le Soldat de l'Hiver, les sourcils froncés, s'interpose entre l'homme qui vient de parler et Steve et Clint.

OK. Il ne semble pas être un danger puisqu'ils sont sortis côte à côte... mais c'est celui dont il doit botter le cul. Il est sûr de ça.

 

On les invite à les suivre.

Steve ne se fait pas prier.

Clint râle de moins en moins et, surtout, de moins en moins fort.

L'archer traîne de plus en plus les pieds et finit par être soulevé par Steve pour les derniers mètres.

 

* * *

 

Clint a du mal mais il fait en sorte de garder les yeux ouverts.

Il veut voir ce qu'on lui fait. Il veut s'assurer qu'on n'abuse pas de son état pour lui donner les mauvais médicaments.

Hors de question qu'on profite de lui pendant qu'il est en position de faiblesse.

Bucky, qui traîne dans le coin pendant que les autres font leur débriefing avec l'équipe de Coulson, s'avance vers le lit et l'immobilise.

 

\- Du calme, Barton. T'agiter fera plus de mal que de bien.

\- Parce que tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein, siffle Clint. Super-soldat de mes deux.

\- Je suis peut-être un super-soldat mais j'ai aussi Stark qui tripote mon bras au moins une fois par semaine donc oui, je pense que je sais.

 

Hawkeye grogne mais n'essaie pas de le contredire.

Pas parce que contredire Bucky est une belle idée de merde. Nope. Tony et lui prennent souvent un malin plaisir à le contredire (lui surtout, Tony a encore une certaine rancœur contre le soldat qui a assassiné ses parents... pas qu'il puisse être blâmé pour ça mais bon).

Non. Si Clint ne le fait pas, c'est surtout parce qu'il meurt d'envie de se reposer, fermer les yeux, faire que toute cette connerie s'arrête.

 

\- Retire tes aides. Je vais rester jusqu'à ton réveil.

\- Tu f'rais ça ?

\- Ouais.

 

Clint le regarde, suspicieux.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste, réfléchis pas et fais-le.

 

Le tireur d'élite obtempère, cette fois. Il essaie de bouger une main, lever le bras jusqu'à ses oreilles mais grimace de douleur quand ça tire sur ses points. Il avale sa salive et abandonne.

Tant pis. Il dormira avec.

Il préfère encore avoir mal aux oreilles pour avoir dormi avec que tirer sur ses satanés points.

 

Le Soldat de l'Hiver soupire (encore), s'approche et attend.

 

\- De l'aide, peut-être ?

 

Le hochement de tête de Hawkeye est, sans aucune hésitation, dans le top cinq des hochements de têtes les plus minables et misérables que Bucky ait vus.

Clint tourne la tête sitôt retirées et le remercie d'un bref signe. Il fait attention à ne pas trop bouger.

Il se fera avoir une fois, pas deux.

 

Il ne ferme pas tout de suite les yeux.

D'abord, il regarde Bucky retourner s'installer sur sa chaise, du côté opposé à la porte, et poser les petits appareils dans la boîte prévue à cet effet que Tony veille à laisser dans tous les endroits où l'archer est susceptible de s'en séparer.

Une chambre après s'être fait tirer dessus, par exemple.

 

C'est une des nombreuses petites attentions qu'on ne pense pas obtenir de la part de Tony « Je suis Iron Man » Stark mais qu'on obtient quand même.

 

\- Dors, s'impatiente l'autre, quand il voit le regard de Clint rivé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Bucky comprend sans mal la question qui se cache derrière.

 

\- Parce que tu ferais pareil. Et qu'entre cerveaux manipulés, il faut se soutenir, d'après Steve.

\- Ressemble pas à Steve.

\- Ouais. Mais s'il apprend que j'ai traduit comme ça ce qu'il m'a dit, il va culpabiliser et je t'assure que tu veux voir un Steve qui culpabilise.

 

Il n'y a rapidement plus aucun bruit qui sort de la chambre.

Clint s'est rapidement endormi et Bucky ne se voit pas faire la conversation seul.

 

Le Soldat, d'un bond, se remet debout.

Il attrape l'arme que Stark a réussi à convaincre Steve de lui laisser. Il retire la sécurité et la braque sur la porte.

La poignée se baisse. Elle s'entrouvre. S'ouvre totalement. On entre.

 

\- Sergent Barnes ? Sourit une jeune femme. Je... ne pensais pas que v-vous seriez ici. Je venais simplement voir si les points de l'agent Barton avaient tenu. Le directeur Coulson s'en inquiétait et...

\- Ils ont tenu.

\- B-bien. Très bien. Parfait. Tant mieux.

 

Jemma sourit.

Trouver les Avengers sur leur mission est une chose qu'elle peut gérer. Devoir en soigner un particulièrement râleur juste après avoir soigné Hunter (pas beaucoup moins râleur) est aussi une chose qu'elle peut supporter.

Faire face au Soldat de l'Hiver en mode protecteur d'un Avenger c'est... on ne veut pas faire face à un Soldat de l'Hiver en mode protecteur.

 

\- Il est toujours opposé aux anti-douleurs ?

\- C'est un idiot.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ?

\- Oui.

 

* * *

 

\- 'tain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Fitz ?

 

Fitz sursaute.

Il ne pensait pas que Hunter reprendrait aussi vite conscience.

Il espérait que Hunter ne reprendrait pas aussi vite conscience.

Il ne sait pas encore quoi dire à Hunter. Il ne sait pas comment le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait. Il s'était dit qu'il avait encore du temps pour y penser...

 

\- Fitz ?

\- Désolé que tu sois blessé.

\- Une égratignure. Robin des Bois a Coulson aux basques. C'est plutôt lui que je plains.

\- Hawkeye.

 

L'ancien mercenaire fronce les sourcils et relève un coin de sa lèvre supérieure.

Il ne comprend pas d'où sort le nom de l'Avenger.

C'est insensé. Stupide. Complètement fou. Comme sa vie.

Du bout des lèvres, il demande de plus amples explications à l'ingénieur.

 

\- Coulson a tiré sur Hawkeye. Jem' s'est occupée de lui et... il est dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Oh. Merde. Ça craint, non ?

\- Ça craint, oui, soupire Fitz.

 

Hunter, comme Mack, regrette d'avoir signé pour le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il regrette au moins autant qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

 

Oooh... il n'a jamais été d'accord pour se battre contre les Avengers.

Il ne veut pas se battre contre les Avengers.

Personne ne veut se battre contre les Avengers. Sauf les méchants, mais les méchants ne brillent pas par leur intelligence.

Sérieux ? _Qui_ veut se frotter aux Avengers ?

Un génie milliardaire.

Deux super-soldats des années quarante, dont l'un a eu soixante-dix ans de contrôle mental par Hydra et l'autre autant de temps à se prendre pour un glaçon king size.

Un pseudo-dieu alien.

Un scientifique hyper intelligent qui se transforme en gros gars tout vert quand il est en colère.

Deux militaires. Un dans une armure de Stark et l'autre avec des putains d'ailes. Des ailes, les gars !

Une nana qui fait de la lumière rouge avec ses mains et... bon, il sait pas trop ce que fait la Sokovienne mais ça reste flippant.

Une ancienne espionne russe. Plus meurtrière et redoutable que Bobbi et May réunies.

L'ex-mari de son ex-femme.

 

Bon... l'ex-mari de son ex-femme qui est aussi un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite, sniper du monde, accessoirement dit.

 

\- Bob est allée le voir ? Demande-t-il.

\- Elle allait. Après être venue te voir toi.

\- Elle l'a pas fait ? Pourquoi ?

 

Il connaît Bobbi comme s'il avait été marié avec elle.

Il ne voit pas bien ce qui peut l'avoir poussé à ne pas aller voir Barton.

 

\- Le sergent Barnes reste avec lui.

 

Ce qui est... plutôt une excellente raison pour ne pas aller voir Barton, il en convient.

Difficile pour Hunter (et n'importe qui de pas trop fêlé) de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Bobbi n'est pas allée voir son ex-mari abattu par leur directeur (avant de savoir qui il était, certes, mais ça n'empêche que c'est ce qui s'est passé) car il a abattu son autre ex-mari... si le Soldat de l'Hiver lui-même reste auprès de lui et veille au grain.

 

Lorsque Hunter se met à éclater de rire, Fitz ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Tant qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi l'autre rit, réagir en conséquence paraît quelque peu laborieux.

 

\- Je peux rajouter « abattu par un Avengers » dans mon CV. Entre « a combattu des nazis » et « a aidé à empêcher une guerre entre humains et inhumains ».

\- Ça pourrait le faire.

\- Yép. J'trouve aussi.

 

Le mercenaire ricane toujours.

 

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres pour le débrief, tu sais.

\- Ouais. Nan. J'ai des données à analyser et si...

\- Si t'y vas, t'as peur que Stark te prenne tout ça et analyse à ta place.

\- Non. Je _sais_ que si j'y vais, _je_ vais les donner à Stark. C'est... c'est Stark.

\- Génial... se désole Hunter. T'es un fanboy de Stark, toi aussi. Pourquoi j'ai jamais su que t'étais un fanboy de Stark ?

\- Je ne suis pas un fanboy de Stark.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Je ne suis pas un fanboy de Stark.

 

* * *

 

Un bras passé derrière le cou de Barnes, le bras de métal dans son dos, Clint avance pas à pas. Il prend son temps.

Il sait qu'il se presse encore trop, malgré tout, et qu'il va être amené à le regretter plus tard. Il s'en fout. Plus tard, c'est plus tard, ça compte pas.

Puis... c'est pas dit. Non seulement il n'avance, lui, pas vite, mais, en plus, Bucky traîne délibérément des pieds, lui aussi, pour l'empêcher de dégrader son état.

 

Hunter avance avec Fitz.

Il ne s'aide pas de l'ingénieur pour avancer. Néanmoins, il apprécie silencieusement que l'autre lève le pied pour qu'il n'ait pas à lui demander.

Il ne l'aurait pas demandé, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts après.

 

Les deux duos se croisent rapidement.

Bucky et Clint ne connaissent pas l'agencement de la base. Retrouver les autres n'est pas aussi facile qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

 

\- Deux hommes derrière, annonce Bucky à Clint. Reste sur le côté, je m'occupe d'eux.

\- Non. C'est le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D c'est Hydra.

 

Oui. Ça n'est peut-être pas le meilleur angle d'approche lorsqu'on s'adresse au Soldat de l'Hiver, un homme utilisé par Hydra pendant des décennies.

 

\- Tout va bien, Bucky.

\- Ils t'ont tiré dessus.

\- Parce que je leur ai tiré dessus en premier.

\- Après qu'ils aient endormi toute ton équipe.

\- Bucky. Ce n'est _pas_ Hydra. Promis. Et si jamais... (il sourit) je les laisserai pas te reprendre.

 

Il n'est pas totalement convaincu mais laisse encore le bénéfice du doute à Hawkeye.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se méfier de tout, de tout le monde, tout le temps, et pas nécessairement à raison (pas qu'il ait toujours tort non plus).

 

\- Tu vois ? C'est le mec sur qui j'ai tiré et celui que j'ai menacé. Tout va bien. (il soupire). Désolé les mecs, d'ailleurs.

 

Hunter grince des dents. Il s'apprête à envoyer une réponse pas piquée des vers au petit con d'ex de son ex.

Pour une fois, il tient sa langue.

 

\- T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

 

Ça a jamais été son fort, retenir ses propos.

Barnes est celui qui semble le moins bien prendre la remarque. Hawkeye ricane et va même jusqu'à appuyer ses dires.

 

\- Je suis plus gentil dans mes tirs que Coulson dans le sien, marmonne-t-il en retour.

\- Celui à qui je dois botter le cul ?

\- Ouais. Lui. (L'archer fronce les sourcils, pensif). Ou alors il aime juste me tirer dessus. Ce que je n'exclurais pas d'emblée.

 

Une douzaine de personnes arrivent.

Ils ont beau aller dans la même direction, il y a clairement deux groupes distincts.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D de Coulson VS les Avengers.

 

Coulson évite de croiser le regard de n'importe quel membre de l'équipe initiale des Avengers.

Natasha ignore superbement Bobbi qui essaie de présenter ses excuses. May n'essaie même pas.

Agacer et jouer avec les nerfs de l'agent Romanov est une idée horrible.

Agacer et jouer avec les nerfs de l'agent Romanov alors que Clint est blessé c'est... sans mot.

 

\- L'agent Simmons a demandé à ce que tu restes allongé, me semble-t-il, Clint.

\- Tu me connais, Stevie. Je suis pas bon pour suivre les ordres.

\- C'est pour ça que Bucky restait avec toi.

\- Ouais. Il est pas bon _non plus_ pour suivre les ordres, au cas où t'avais pas capté.

\- Non, nie quant à lui Barnes. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je restais. C'était pour pas le laisser seul.

 

L'air ravi de Clint et celui désabusé de Steve font que Tony éclate de rire.

Coulson continue de se faire petit, discret et va demander à Hunter comment il se sent, de même que Bobbi.

 

\- Tu favorises le mari qui a jeté son alliance dans la flotte au mari super-héros ? Se moque Lance.

\- Non. Je favorise le mari qui a lancé son alliance dans la flotte au mari qui a lancé la sienne dans un volcan.

 

Les yeux ronds, Hunter regarde son ancienne compagne et attend de la voir éclater de rire.

Elle va rire et dire que c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Quel genre de taré irait jeter son alliance dans un volcan ?

 

\- Clint a toujours été un peu dramatique.

 

Hawkeye, toujours appuyé sur Barnes, roule des yeux.

Ce n'est pas du tout dramatique. C'est normal de chercher à se débarrasser de ce putain de truc après un putain de mariage foiré.

Il a juste été original.

 

\- Je suis désolé, Hunter. De t'avoir tiré dessus, tout ça. Crois surtout pas que je cherchais à me venger ou une connerie de ce genre.

\- Pas de mal. C'est des trucs qui arrivent.

 

Coulson s'inquiète moins de la réaction de Clint que celles des autres.

Il ose s'approcher de l'un quand il fuit tous les autres.

Est-ce parce que Barton est blessé ? Parce que Clint ?

 

\- Vous permettez ? Demande Phil à Bucky.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut demander, siffle le soldat. Pas à moi.

 

Sa main de métal serre le poignet de l'archer.

Bucky affermit sa prise sur Hawkeye et s'assure qu'il ne va pas tomber. Qu'il reste bien debout. Que sa blessure ne se rouvre pas. Qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'efforts.

 

\- Lâche-moi, Coulson.

\- Clint...

\- Je me fiche que tu m'aies tiré dessus, relax, grince le premier. T'es juste supposé être mort.

 

Hunter, Fitz et le reste de l'équipe (Daisy en moins, elle a pu le comprendre assez vite) se tournent vers le directeur.

Les Avengers ne savaient pas pour Coulson ?

Eh bien... ça explique l'accueil.

 

\- Y a encore des gens qui vous croient mort ? S'étonne Hunter. Stark est pas supposé tout savoir ou...

 

Iron Man le regard, l'air offensé.

 

\- Je sais tout.

\- Preuve en est, ouais. Fitz, change d'idole, hein. Tu peux pas continuer à fanboyer sur...

\- Je. Ne. Fanboye. Pas.

 

Bucky continue de supporter Clint, et de plus en plus.

Il n'est pas le seul à remarquer que l'autre serre les dents et prend sur lui pour ne pas se plaindre. Régulièrement, ses yeux se ferme et il souffle doucement pour réguler sa respiration.

Steve est celui qui finit par intervenir.

Il prend le relais de son meilleur ami, supporte Clint et le guide jusqu'au bureau qu'ils viennent de dépasser.

Il installe son ami blessé sur le canapé et est vite rejoint par Hunter et tous les autres.

 

\- Les deux, Bobbi ? Sérieusement ? S'amuse Mack, pas discrètement du tout. Parce que je peux _définitivement_ voir les similitudes entre eux.

\- M'en parle pas, steuplait...

 

Clint et Hunter roulent des yeux.

 

\- Comme si c'était à elle de se plaindre, fait remarquer Lance. C'est elle le monstre, hein. Et toi, faut que tu m'expliques cette histoire de volcan.

\- Boarf. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de l'alliance, un volcan passait par là et j'me suis dit « pourquoi pas » ?

\- Tu sais que Legolas est pas supposé jeter le Précieux dans la montagne du Destin ? Demande Tony en se laissant tomber près de lui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loaded Gun - - - Tyler Hilton
> 
> Page facebook : https://www.facebook.com/Skayt26/


End file.
